sulliedreamwhateverfandomcom-20200215-history
Belobyl (Video Game)
Belobyl is a role-playing game made by Mid-west Games in 14 April 2019. This game initially started as Sedos Reloaded DLC story, later picked up as independent. This game reserved sequel as Belobyl 1/2, Belobyl 2 which will be released in September 2019 and ports such as Belobyl Dial-Screen, a direct TV Videogame and Belobyl 2019, the remake of this game. The name is a play of Chernobyl. Gameplay Player will play as NTV, Russian TV Channel and main character in game in-a-row. Each battle fashioned as Mario and Luigi series but with enchanced improvement. Each selection has: Punch, Fire, Item, Special Attack, Experience attack, and Talk. Also it has Exp. meter, which can earn by attacking enemy and gain experience. It also has badge attack which is seen in Mario and Luigi series. Plot One day in the central city of Russia, God of lightness takes over Russia and everything become uncontrolled. NTV, while taking responsibility for its programming didn't see it coming and they have to find out about the mischief. while they goes to downstairs, a Russian audience said that the mischief comes from the top. They goes to the top of Russian city and they meet God of lightness who takes over their city. They battled with the god and ended up not so short. The god didn't believe how strong is the network so they blows up NTV to far away from their city. and so they started their journey. After they meeting the god for the final time, they started the final fight for the sake of their country. After they almost defeat the god, they become exhausted for fighting, faints claimed that they win the fight. but NTV from the television said "It's not the end" that they become motivated and wields their final punch. Finally they defeated the god and Russia become good again. Everyone in the russian came to them and talks to them about how they saved the city. A Russian minister part person thanks to them for saying the world and the world become happy ever after. Playable Charachters * NTV * STS * TNT * REN TV * VGTRK (Hidden) * Gazprom-Media (Hidden) Charachters * NTV - Russian network and also the main charachter in the game * STS - Russian network and also served as the first boss * TNT - Russian network and also served as the second boss * Layley - A star similar to Starlow which assist NTV * Russia-1 - Minor charachter of the game * First channel - Russian network and tutorial mentor (mid-stage) * Dunkey - Fourth boss * Blizzur - Sixth boss * Darkubat - Ninth boss * Vivirun - Eleventh boss until the final boss * God of lightness - Major game antagonist and final boss on the game Miscelannious To view charachter's dialog line, click here To view every charachter's special attack, click here To view the ending of the game, click here To view the HUD, click here To view the epilogue message of the ending, click here To view the flavor text, click here Cutscene To see secret ending in the game, click here. Controversy The cheat code were included in the game. press left, left, left, up, up, up, right, right, at the title screen and select your file and begin playing. after you beat the first battle, press start then quit the game, thus VGTRK unlocked in the game. Concidentally, NTV was actually Buttercup, Mikazukian cartoon charachter similar to Bowser. To avoid confusion, the creator hides the controversy until the notice